


Mario Kart and Questions

by dansleftboob



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansleftboob/pseuds/dansleftboob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan thinks Phil’s cute and that’s hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart and Questions

“Sooo, Phil….” Dan trailed off, they had just gotten back home after japan, meaning they were both ridiculously jet lagged and not very tired, even if it was 2 am. "Mario kart?“

"Sure.” Phil agreed and they sat very close together and started to play, Phil loosing every time.

“Oh, for christs sake Dan, that’s the 15th race you’ve won. What’s your secret?”

“What secret?” Dan asked, giggling along with Phil

“How do you always win?” Phil asked

“I don’t know, maybe its just my godlike racing skills.” Dan answered cockily, starting another race.

“Well…” Phil trailed off a grin spreading across his lips “Lets see how godlike your racing skills are when you’re being tickled!” Phil then attacked Dan and started to tickle him.

“Ahh, stop….” Dan gasped between laughs

“Okay, winner gets to ask loser an extremely personal question.” Phil stated picking up his controller again.

“Really? What are we 5?” Dan giggled, starting the race.

“Quite possibly, yes.” Phil said and then passed Dan on the game but it wasn’t for long as Dan finished 1st yet again “Ugghhh. Okay, you get to ask me something personal now.”

“Okay…” Dan trailed off thoughtfully 'Do you like me? Dan’s head screamed at him Would you ever consider dating me? Will you go out with me?' Dan shook his head “Alright, Who do you like?”

“Who do I like?” Phil questioned sarcastically

“Yeah, like, who’s your crush?” Dan asked

“And you thought I was being childish.” Phil giggled, nudging Dan’s shoulder with his own.

“Shut up, you spoon.” Dan laughed, nudging Phil back “Just answer the question.”

“Fine, Fine.” Phil said, looking at the floor thoughtfully YOU! Phil thought about yelling I want to date you! “Ummmm… No one in particular.”

“Really? What about that guy you were talking to in the airport? he was nice.” Dan said, hiding his disappointment.

“Straight as a board.” Phil sighed

“Oh.” Dan said “Typical.”

“I know.” Phil agreed “The cute ones always are.”

“Except you.” Dan blurted without thinking, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

“Dan…” Phil trailed off.

“Phil- I didn’t mean - I mean I did but-”

“You think… I’m cute?” Phil said and burst out laughing.

“What? What’s so funny?” Dan asked

“Nothing, its just funny, hearing you call someone cute.” Phil laughed

“I- yeah it is.” Dan said, starting to laugh at himself “Hey Phil, you’re cute. Hahaha that sounds so ridiculous.”

“I know… Hey, Dan, I think you’re kawaii.” Phil joked sending both boys into uncontrolable laughter.

“Okay, Okay, I think my sides might implode if I keep going.” Dan sighed trying to stop laughing.

“Yeah, me too.” Phil said and then a little smirk pulled on his lips “One more go? Loser asks winner a question this time.” 

“Are we playing mario kart or truth or dare here?” Dan laughed picking up the controller.

Once again Phil lost, though he didn’t really seem to be trying that hard.

“Yay! Now I get to find out all your secrets Daniel.” Phil mocked.

“Do your worst.” Dan said cockily.  
.  
“Okay… Who do you like?” Phil asked, smirking.

“Really? How original of you.” Dan sassed.

“Oh, like you’re the only person who’s ever asked. Now answer.” Phil ordered.

“Wow, is that the time? better get to bed.” Dan fake yawned.

“Dan… Stop changing the subject.”

“It’s getting late.” Dan said standing up.

“Dan, Come on.” Phil whined, following after him.

“We should really hit the hay. Don’t want to get severely jet-lagged again, do we Phil?”

“Dan, answer the bloody question.” Phil begged “Who’s your crush?”

“Okay, Okay.” Dan smirked, stopping outside his bedroom door, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Phil’s cheek “Lets just say… He’s cute.” Dan said closing his door and smirking to himself.

Phil stood for 2 seconds before a wave of realisation hit him and the biggest smile he’d ever had spread across his face “Yeah, Mine is too.”


End file.
